Finding Love in a New Dimension
by EmeraldEyes4
Summary: Never have captured the Clow Cards or met Sakura in his life Syaoran has been pulled into a new dimension escaping from his harsh life training with the Li Clan and.......
1. Escaping

Syaoran is 15 and has spent his whole life training in the Li clan until he was accidently pulled into another dimension....................( That's all I can write for the summary, didn't want to spoil the story)

This is my 2nd fanfiction and I'm still not getting the hang of writing so sorry if it's a sloppy.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 1 "Escaping"

The sun shone through the transparent glass window reflecting the bright rays of orange, red and yellow onto a room which looked like a guys bedroom. Everything was in place reaching all the way to the end of the room stood a sword with a black orb and two red tassels and a green robe which looked like an ancient Chinese robe used for combat. On the bed there was a boy which looked to be 15 years old had messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes lying exhausted trying to catch his breath. Just as the boy has finally been able to get comfortable the door struck open with a loud slam echoing throughout the whole manor.

"Master Syaoran!!! What are you doing?!!" said Wei 

"What does it look like I'm doing?!! said Syaoran filling every word with resentment and full of anger. He began to pick himself up from the bed facing Wei like he was ready blow his head off. " I'm trying to have a few minutes to myself and rest. They're all pushing me too hard!! Everyday!! Day in day out!!! It's get up and go train!!! I can't even have a few minutes to either go to the bathroom or go get a drink!!!!!!"

" Master Syaoran!!" said Wei, stammering and surprised after hearing Syaoran burst.

"Don't you have pride?!...... "You are part of the Li clan and it is your duty to complete your training. I am simply just following your mothers orders."

Humph!! said Syaoran. He grunted with anger and clenched his fist like he was about to burst all over again. " All right. I'll be down in a couple of minutes" now filling his words back with his normal voice.

His butler closed the door as Syaoran heard his footsteps beginning to fade after seconds passed. " How dare they do this?!". Syaoran stood starring at his sword dead straight with his eyes grinning now looking like his amber eyes turned to fire. "For once I would like to leave this horrible place and set off on my own adventure" as he thought of it in his head.

-----------------------------After Training---------------------------------

The sky turned into complete darkness and Syaoran was still wandering in the streets of Hong Kong.

" Man am I hungry...." said Syaoran. "Who knew training this long could work up an appetite?".

He walked around Hong Kong to try and find a food stand that was still open noticing such a delicious scent leading him to a fried food stand. " Sir hurry and give me two orders of noodles". Syaoran couldn't take waiting for his food with his stomach growling endlessly.

"Here you go my boy".. said the chef.

Syaoran immediately grabbed for the food and stayed where he stood chowing down on the two orders so fast he didn't even bother chewing.

"Take it easy my boy" said the chef. "Boy, you sure must be real hungry eating like that". He didn't feel like disturbing Syaoran from his meal seeing that how much he was having good time sinking his mouth into the food but just went on anyway.

"So my boy looks like you just came from a dojo.. Am I right my boy?" said the chef, curious and eager to know.

"How do you know?" said Syaoran allowing himself some time to look up to the chef while talking to him.

"Well. for one thing, you do look like you just came from the dojo" said the chef, pointing out the outfit Syaoran was wearing which was his green ancient Chinese robes with his sword hanging on his back.

"Thanks for the noodles sir" said Syaoran displeased with the chef being curious about his training had just left running off. "How dare he asked about my training?!" he thought to himself while walking back to the manor. "It wasn't any of his business!! Nosy old grump!! He kept on walking with his regular grinning routine as soon he sensed something strange.

"Can it be.............? No....it's something else". Syaoran felt the aura causing him to have a weird feeling churn in his stomach. It was like his stomach has been stabbed by a thousand knives without any blood dripping. He began to walk more closer and the aura had gotten more stronger than before until he saw a bright white light which looked like a dimensional portal.

"How can this be?" his eyes widened. "This can't be possible.......? We don't have any portals here in Hong Kong". Letting his guard down with his back facing the portal, he was drawn in by the raging power leaving him no chance of fighting against it.

*************************************************************************************

Ok so tell me the truth....Was it good or was it bad? The first chapter is not that exciting but it will get better and Sakura will come in later. So PLEASE send me more REVIEWS to know if I need to work on my stories more better. Sorry if they don't have a romantic atmosphere but I'm trying my best and I'm only good with ideas. But remember.... send me REVIEWS and check out my other stories. I only got a few than I expected.


	2. Treasure in a Dump Dimension

Ok so I have been getting time to post up another chapter.....so here it is...After this chapter don't be expecting more cause you know how exhausting high school is..........If I don't get more reviews for this story I might have to delete this............Please I need MORE REVIEWS for this story

************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 "Treasure in a Dump Dimension"

The portal opened up in another location that didn't look like Hong Kong. With the portal opened up enough to spit out a crowd of people Syaoran fell from the portal landing on a piece of flat landscape. 

"Aggghhhhhh!!! Geez......What the hell was that?" said Syaoran as he had struggled to get up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He looked around to make sure he was still where he had remembered he had last at. After getting a good look where he was at now, Syaoran looked around turning his head back and forth cluelessly starting to be concerned of what might happen to him.

" w ww wha what is this place?" said Syaoran, "Am I still in Hong Kong?" "Last time I remembered I was eating noodles at that stand." Being in a strange place there was no telling what would happen and what new things might jump out and savagely attack him. "Well there's no point in staying here...." he thought to himself. He began to walk around trying to look for signs of life or anything that might be normal compared to the things in his world.

----------------------- Next two hours -----------------------

Two hours have passed and there was still no signs of life anywhere. It was like Syaoran has been going around in circles over and over again. All that surrounded the worn out traveler were collapsed buildings and everything destroyed like as if someone has dropped a bomb on the deserted area. Syaoran began to grow weary and tired and was about to be ready to collapse and meet his fate. 

"An annn anybody out there?!!!!!" said Syaoran having enough strength to call out for anyone available.

"Helllllooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!". No one had answered as soon as Syaoran began to fall on his knees leaning on his sword to support himself from falling down. Compared to walking around the deserted world he was starting to miss his training at the Li clan. Anything could've have been better than where he was right now. Ready to set himself down on the comfortable stone floor right about now he had found at least a sign of life after traveling nearly around this whole crazy world.

"Yes, maybe there might be a way out of this crazy place after all" as Syaoran thought to himself running with all the strength he had left. After approaching to the person he had found that it was girl lying on the ground looking like she was just knocked out or had least fainted. Syaoran bended down to get a closer look. The girl had auburn hair that looked like a butterfly shaped and looked like her age wasn't far from Syaoran's. He had gently placed his hand over her face and brushed off the dirt making sure he wouldn't damage her lovely face. After getting a good look at her beauty he couldn't take his amber eyes off of her. Even if didn't knew her really well, he felt like she was his soul mate that he had waited his entire life. All he wanted to do was stay with her for the rest of his life and never go back to his world again.

The girl looked like she was knocked out hard and was never about to wake up, Syaoran decided to carry the girl and take her to a safer place since the day was about to get dark. Running to which looked like a deserted shelter Syaoran carefully placed the girl on the side carefully supporting her head on the flat rock.

He started to light a fire placing his hands over it to keep himself warm he still couldn't get his mind off of the girl. He knew that she couldn't hear him or see him so he decided to get another glance at her again.

His eyes were starting to get all droopy looking at the girl thinking about nothing except the lovely girl next to him sleeping like a lovely innocent angel "God she's so beautiful....." he thought to himself as Syaoran tried to divert his eyes from the girl but he just couldn't " What am I doing?, Why am I falling for her? I don't even know her!! All I did was save her!! What is this feeling I'm having?!!" His heart began to beat so rapidly he couldn't control it and was trying to catch his breathe like he was about to choke but he couldn't help it. His face began to turn crimson red trying to hide it whether or not the girl's eyes had been completely closed. 

His amber eyes had began to grow drowsy and couldn't stay up any longer. He was about to fall asleep but to make sure that the girl was safe he wanted to look at her for the last time and give her a goodnight kiss right on her lips. But something held him back from it.

"Nah maybe next time..." he gave a smile to the girl and turned around going back to his spot falling sound asleep with his sword placed right next to him.

*************************************************************************************

Author:

Ok. What did u guys really think of this chapter? Did the story started to get better or worse. Either way just tell me. I know my writing either sucks or either ur being modest but please send me more reviews. Again I'm telling you please send me more reviews so I can keep on with the story. Thanx and happy holidays!!! (^-^)


	3. You're Awake

if this next chapter sucks don't blame me.... I'm typing up this chapter real late and I'm really tired (yawn) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ huh?! wat?! gotta stay awake!!!! Need more....drugs......

lol!! just kidding any way on with the story.........

*********************************************************************************

Chapter 3 "You're awake........"

Morning came and the sun risen high above the landscape. Syaoran came back from a nearby fountain and splashed some water on his face refreshing himself. He came back and still saw the beautiful girl's eyes closed still not wakened from her long sleep.

Again stepping outside to get some water, he filled a portion of water in his palm and ran to the girl. Lifting her head up with his arm he poured some water into her mouth. The girl started to try to open her eyes. Syaoran could see that she was nearly waking up spotting a hint of emerald just like as if they were lovely sparkling diamonds. The girl had her eyes opened wide with the first thing that she saw was Syaoran.........

He was relieved to see that girl was all right and gave a relieved sigh. Still on his knees supporting her head while she lying down, his face turned completely red seeing that she only looked at him and nowhere else. 

Nothing could tear away these two having an eye to eye moment. They both stared at each other eye to eye, amber meeting emerald with neither of them moving a muscle.

Still keeping her eyes on the boy right in front of her, these words gently came out of her mouth "Who are you.....?".

As soon as Syaoran heard her he immediately pulled back his arm from the girl and turned around pretending to look he was thinking when he was actually blushing like crazy. Feeling sorry for touching the girl he immediately apologized to her. "I II I'mm so s ssorry.........."

The girl giggled and Syaoran blushed even more turning his amber eyes to the girl with his back till faced to her. 

" Hey...... where am I? What is this place? and where's my brother?" said the girl full of concern. 

"What happened to me? How did I get here?"

Syaoran approached toward the girl bending down on his knees " It's all right miss, I found you lying on the ground and unconcious so I brought you back here".

"What about my brother? Did you see him anywhere?" said the girl with her emerald eyes stroking Syaoran dying to know.

He didn't want to disappoint her. He could tell that she was deeply worried for her brother besides from the questions. "What am I going to do?" he thought. "I don't want to her to be worried. Agh Syaoran how did you get yourself into these things?" He took another glance at the girl. She was depressed and worried. Wrapping her arms around her knees Syaoran caught the impression on her face. It was filled with sadness. He knew he didn't want to disappoint her but he felt like he had no choice. 

"Umm miss....?" Sakura immediately pulled her face into Syaorans direction. "I don't know how to tell you this but ........"

Yes......? What is it?" the girl grew more curious waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry..........I haven't seen your brother when I rescued you. There was no sign of anyone else." 

As soon as she heard those words, the girl gave a surprised expression on her face. Turning her face away from Syaoran, tears suddenly started to appear in her eyes. Syaoran felt so stupid for telling the girl about her brother. He couldn't stand the fact of seeing her sad feeling heartbroken. It's almost like he loved her more than anything in the world. "Syaoran you moron, look what you've done to the poor girl" he thought to himself. 

The girl sat in the corner of the den placing her arms around her knees sobbing softly with sadness surrounding her still depressed about her brother. "(sobbing) Brother................"

"Please don't cry.........."said Syaoran. "A lovely angel like you shouldn't be sad" as he said thinking to himself about what he just said to the girl "Did I just say that?"

"Oh I'm sorry again my name is Li Syaoran. What's your name?"

"Why that's little wolf in Japanese" she thought to herself. "Cute name" giving one of her mega smile to his direction as he blushed furiously .

"I'm so sorry, all this time I've been rude. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." said the girl.

"Sa-ku-ra" "That means cherry blossom" "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he thought to himself.

"He is kind of cute" she thought to herself. "Whoever knew that my prince would come and save me?" 

"Uhh.. What are you doing Sakura?" thinking to herself.. "I just met him... even though he saved my life and he looks so dangerous with that sword......and handsome" " Snap out of it Sakura". 

She couldn't help the fact ignoring him so she decided to pop one more question " Umm...... I don't mean to be rude again but......can I call you Syaoran?"

Syaoran stuttered as soon as he heard her eyes. He gave an innocent three year old boy look with these words coming out of his mouth " w w whha whatever you like" he thought to himself again "my cherry blossom".

She gave out another giggle to Syaoran but this time it made him blush even more harder than usual. 

"I'm sorry if I made you sad, Sakura" as he said with all of his heart. "Please.......Let me help you find your brother." "I'm sure that he's still alive and we'll find him" he said in a tone where he would do anything for her.

"It's ok Syaoran and it's very sweet of you to help me but I'm afraid that I'm troubling you" said Sakura.

"No.. it's no trouble at all". He thought to himself" Anything for you my beautiful flower". 

Sakura smiled with pure happiness giggling "Ok then let's go...................."

*************************************************************************************

Preview of next Chapter

"Big Brother!!!!!!!!!!! Big brother.......... are you okay?" Sakura was excited to see her brother and quickly ran toward until she collapsed him.

"Sakura....... what happened to you? Are you all right? I was so worried about you" said Toya looking relieved. He was calm and relieved to know that his little sister was safe and back in his arms. That moment broke when something caught his eye and it was Syaoran.

"You there?!!! addressing to Syaoran only a few yards from him. "What have you been doing to my sister?!!!

*************************************************************************************

So how was that chapter? Did the story started to get better? Please comments are always welcome and please I need more reviews. I only got like around 4 to 6. I'm sorry for being real pushy but I need more reviews otherwise I'm gonna have to delete this story. I can't send other pplz reviews for their stories cause there's an error in my server. It's a drag. But thanx for the review I got so far... But for not keeping you waiting I might continue with my story after finals.......like around Jan 19th or after. Maybe this weekend. Again PLEASE SEND ME MORE REVIEWS!!!!! IT'S MY 2ND FANFIC SO GO EASY ON ME...............


End file.
